


年间契约 20

by yunhanluming



Series: 年間契約 [12]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年间契约 20

人对于时间的感知是相对的。  
相叶整日周旋于董事和警方之间，应付着对手公司接二连三的发难，吃饭睡觉都只是在实在撑不住的时候随便对付一下。松本成了会所的常客，他几乎不用做什么就能让所有人都迅速记住他，不费什么功夫就混熟了脸。在那之后他没有再主动和二宫打过招呼，二宫也对他的存在视若无睹，因而没有人发现他们相熟，倒也方便了他多方打探二宫的近况。这位头牌牛郎人气无出其右，想搭上他的男男女女AAOO数不胜数，松本故作的好奇算不上奇怪。  
只不过有些人天生桃花太旺，松本没有隐藏自己的性别，只不过形势所迫他隐瞒了自己非独身的事实。纵然樱井一向是个理智又稳重的恋人，替工作同样繁重的两个人省去了不少恋爱中不必要的胡搅蛮缠和任性赌气，但小气起来也是幼稚得顶多只有三岁半。  
于是一个因为整日焦头烂额觉得时间过得飞快，另一个则因为家里的成年Alpha时不时闹小孩子脾气而自己又的确理亏觉得度日如年。  
共进晚餐的时候松本看着对面食不知味的樱井，他在切一块牛排，肉块早就一分为二，他还在机械地继续切割动作，银刀刮在瓷盘上发出尖锐刺耳的摩擦声，松本听得不住起鸟肌，终于忍不住用叉子敲了敲的盘子。  
“你受什么打击了，吃饭都不认真。”松本好笑地看着他，能看到樱井翔在餐桌上出神还是奇事一桩。  
“……你说呢。”樱井愁眉苦脸地看了他一眼，切下一块牛肉塞进嘴里。  
“没办法，不然我把相叶雅纪的档案移交给你，你接手他的治疗，顺便劝他不要再装绝情总裁了赶紧把他的Omega接回家，这个路线不适合他。”松本低头切自己餐盘里的食物，从刀面的反射里看到自己的脸，忽然觉得自己的下巴是不是圆了点。他把罪责归咎在最近过于丰富的夜生活上，不动声色地分了一半到樱井盘子里：“我赔你点精神损失费，把这个吃了别不高兴了。”  
“换我隔三岔五总跑去会所里和一群Omega聊天喝酒你能高兴得起来吗。”樱井一叉子戳在牛排上，理直气壮。  
松本闻言顿了一顿，眯起眼仔细端详了一下对面的Alpha，上挑的眉尾给樱井的圆眼舔上了几分英气，鼻梁挺拔，嘴唇饱满，在松本严格的饮食控制下目前下巴还完美保持在巅峰状态，下颌线条格外诱人，的确是个会招桃花的长相。  
如果他真的要去和一群Omega喝酒聊天倒也不是什么难度很大的事。松本的想象力一向丰富，他甚至能想出樱井坐在Omega堆里的画面，想着想着一叉子戳进了沙拉盆里的小番茄，红色的汁液四溅。  
“你要是去的话——”松本塞了一大口沙拉，脸鼓成包子毫无威慑力地挑挑眉威胁他，含糊道：“小心我杀了你哦？”  
“玩笑，玩笑。”樱井险些被嘴里的牛排噎住，意识到把这个话题进行下去并没有什么好处，擦了擦嘴问道：“二宫最近怎么样？”  
“不好。”松本摇摇头，瞬间没了胃口，连碗里的几根草都显得油腻了起来：“每晚都跟自虐一样喝到神志不清，前天我忍不住跟在他后面进卫生间想看看他，结果他都醉得认不出人了，吐完又回去喝。”  
“这怎么行……你告诉相叶了吗？”樱井也放下了刀叉，回忆起早晨从报纸上看到的最新讯息，再看几眼松本无言的表情，立即明白了答案：“嗯，也是不告诉他比较好。”  
“你不知道那帮董事有多畜生。”松本咬牙骂道：“他们想拿nino当替罪羊，相叶也是不得已。何况这么救了一点线索都没查出来你觉得合理吗？相叶怀疑是董事会出了内鬼动的手脚，他也没那个权限往上查，现在要不就得把二宫交出去顶罪，要不只能自己把这件事扛下来。”  
一时席间只剩下餐具和碗盘碰撞发出的叮当脆响，他们这行见多了情绪导致的棘手问题，手头的案例越积越多，不自觉却也走进了只要稳定自身世界上没有解决不了的问题这条死胡同里。世上人与人皆不全然相同，谁与谁遇见，谁与谁分别，个中联合与反目更是有无数种组合。悖论是有的，无解自然也是有的。他们只作旁观，也感受了一把什么叫万物生沧海，你我皆蜉蝣。  
“说是后天就要送检了。”  
松本低声道，紧跟着樱井又听到他小声地叹气。  
“他不会把二宫交出去的。”樱井放下刀叉，收拾了两人没吃下多少的晚餐：“你晚上有安排吗？”  
松本跟他一起走进厨房，慢吞吞地帮着把碗盘塞进洗碗机，心有灵犀地明白对方的想法：“一起去看看相叶？”

会所里过的是不需要数日子的生活。  
总结起来就是日落而作，日出而息。他们用一个白天的时间休整自己，等这座城市的写字楼里走出一个又一个规整的黑白方块，拖着疲惫的步子走进这座城市的地下交通里，在地面以下舒展压抑整日的自由心性。从一扇门走出，再走进第二扇门，冰块沉入杯底发出噗通声响的时候，社畜们终于拔去了这个极尽嘲讽的名号，欲望张牙舞爪地冒出来，撑起一个人字。  
二宫也逃不开这种昏天黑地的日子带来的感官混乱，他只记得每天醒过来的时候对着手机上显示的日期在日历上画叉，有时候一次能画上两个，他不大在意自己到底是睡了还是晕了一天一夜，只死死地盯着那个被他标红的日子。  
对方似乎是稳操胜券，把所有的动向都大方披露给媒体，无疑是想给自己立个光明磊落的人设，也是给相叶施压。新闻上说他们会在某个周一送检，二宫担心周末会导致某些手续滞后，把前一个周五设作死线。  
他从床上爬起来，依旧是一日更甚一日的头疼欲裂，从窗帘缝里透出来的光微微泛红，已经是傍晚了。  
二宫从外套内侧的暗袋里取出录音笔，插入电脑，提取音频文件，删去大段大段无意义的对话，只留下可以左右局面的，拖进一个不起眼的文件夹里。  
他自认万事俱备，当然对方也这么想，日历上的红叉只差一个就要走到终点，是一些人的大难临头，也是另一些人的胜利狂欢。  
二宫打开一个新注册的邮箱，把剪辑好的音频和原文件压缩包全部拖进附件里，慢慢地把那个烂熟于心的邮箱地址敲进收件人栏里。  
他设置好了定时发送，在内容栏里敲下几行字，斟酌半晌又全部删除，只留下一片空白发送给相叶雅纪。  
自从那次相叶出现在会所之后，他几乎夜夜会在梦中见到相叶雅纪。梦境像是被人按过重播键一般，他总是会看到相叶雅纪忽然出现在某个角落里，定定地望着他，手中的酒杯瞬间凉得刺骨，好像要扎穿他的手心一般。起先他根本分不清这是梦还是真实，茫然无措地坐在原地，任由旁边的人怎么戏弄他折辱他也像是被人灌了铅一样地呆坐着。后来他知道那只是梦了，却不知道是好是坏，睡着前他总是躺在床上迷迷糊糊地想，是相叶也在想他，想得要到梦里来看他，还是他太想相叶，相叶又不来看他，他想得像是要被梦魇住了一样每晚都做一样的梦。  
梦一晚一晚地做，但他找不到答案。后来他在梦里也很清楚那是梦，于是再也不掩盖嫌恶的脸色，用酒瓶砸开身旁的人，跌跌撞撞地跑到相叶跟前道歉，解释，几乎要跪在相叶面前求他原谅。而那人只是静静地看着他，没有一个动作，也没有一句话，仿佛他根本看不到二宫在他眼前如何崩溃。  
“为什么……”他醒过来，半边枕头都是洇湿的痕迹，梦的最后总是他成了整个会所的笑话，所有人都围到他身边来，说他下贱，说他肮脏，说他居心叵测，不配当相叶雅纪的爱人。  
配不配是要相叶雅纪来说的，刚醒的时候大脑总是转不动，他只记得最后他快要被骂声淹没了，死死抓着相叶的手，最后被什么人拉开，剜心彻骨地痛，他猛地醒过来，一切都是假的。没有人指着他的鼻子骂他是个肮脏的贱货，相叶也没有来过。  
邮件定在凌晨三点发送，他计算着那个时候北条一行人通常已经喝得东倒西歪，相叶收到邮件立即开始行动，他还能再帮着拖延一会儿时间。  
他本来在邮件里就作了简短的解释，最后一字不留，大半是出自不想让相叶太快知道邮件的主人是他，从而因为担心他的处境而乱了阵脚。  
他想他无需解释，二宫和也从来没有对不起相叶雅纪，堂堂正正，清清白白，他想说的话，相叶应该能从邮件里全看出来才对。  
二宫知道公司里一定有对方的眼线，今夜他多半不能安然脱身，反倒释然。新买的衣服全都被他动过手脚，改造出一个适合藏录音笔的暗袋。难得今天他的战斗已达尾声，不必再步步为营，穿了一身从家里带出来的衣服晃荡着步子早早下楼混进舞池里。

似乎是那群人也和他怀着类似的心思，获胜前的提前庆祝，二宫在楼梯拐角处就见他们比以往早了几个小时就坐进卡座里，眼神交汇，避无可避。他不耐烦地撇了撇嘴，还是调整好笑意走了过去。  
“今天好早啊~”打着招呼走过去，经过濑川身边时被人拉了一把，他对这种骚扰见怪不怪，用力甩开挤进卡座中间。  
二宫轻车熟路地给自己倒了一杯酒，玻璃杯里棕色的液体光是看着就让他反胃不已，装模作样地抿了一口就放下了。  
濑川站在不远处紧盯着他，二宫不解地皱起眉，低下头左右看了看自己身上，转过身去问北条：“我今天很奇怪吗？”  
被问的人仔细端详了他一阵，这些天来二宫的乖巧让他们很是舒心，且不论二宫本身就是个魅力十足的Omega，光是他背叛了相叶雅纪到他们这里来喝酒陪笑这个认知就足够满足这些人变态的欲望了。  
年少有为，光明磊落，英俊潇洒，相叶有太多值得人嫉妒的地方，凡是他爱的，这些人全都想毁掉。  
不过都结束了，他看着濑川匆匆离开的背影，虽然不解却也懒得深究。手表上的指针一步一步往前挪，二宫越发按捺不住心中的雀跃，他从来没有为自己争取过什么，第一次或许也是唯一一次，他只想要自己的爱人平平安安。  
一切都和以往没什么不同，不过是前一日的复制黏贴，喝酒，聊天，打开下一瓶。二宫已经吐得习以为常，甚至现在只要一弯腰就能把胃里的东西全倒出来，洗把脸又能故作轻松地回到酒桌上。三点整的时候他清醒了几分，邮件这时候已经发过去了，他知道相叶很快就能洗清嫌疑。  
他独享着这份喜悦，酒吧门口走来的一行人却没能让他高兴太久。  
来人一脸凝重，为首的那个弯下腰靠近北条的耳边说了些什么，二宫还淡定地坐在他身旁抿着酒，眼见北条的脸色越来越青，酒吧里爆出一声巨响。  
“二宫和也，你他妈跟我玩儿双面间谍？”  
酒杯摔碎发出爆裂的声响，随之而来的一巴掌二宫也早有准备。他被打得半个人都翻下沙发，嘴角在牙齿上磕得鲜血直流。他咽下一口血，本能地往远处爬，又被人拽着发根拎起来扔到地上。  
二宫半个脑袋都在嗡嗡作响，忍不住想开口呻吟，迅速肿起的脸却连呻吟都让他不能做到。  
耳鸣让他听不清周围人的说话声，二宫只能睁开还没肿起来的一只眼睛，看着自己被人塞进一辆吉普车里。他连呼吸都觉得有些费力，只能听出周围的声音焦急又烦躁，还有丝丝的恐慌。这都是他的功劳，二宫心道这么凶险的行动足够他拿一块勋章了。不过眼下还不是他能骄傲的时候，他想活着，活着再见相叶雅纪。  
二宫趁乱把手偷偷伸进口袋里，那里有他提前设好的定位讯息，只要按一个发送键就会传到相叶手机上。  
“我很奇怪，你是想好了今天要送命，还是真的这么不把我们放在眼里。”  
手腕被人制住，二宫听见耳边有个阴沉的声音响起，混着耳鸣他并分不清是谁。  
“今天你一过来，身上的味道就很不对劲，有股相叶雅纪的味道……”  
手腕上的力道越来越大，二宫听到自己的腕骨发出不堪重负的咯吱声，他痛得挣扎起来，被对方一把拽出了手——  
连同手里的手机。  
“一开始我只是怀疑你偷偷见过他，后来濑川那小子也偷偷摸摸地跑了，我就知道事情没那么简单。”那人拿起掉落在车座上的手机，看着上面闪烁的红点，缓慢地举到二宫眼前，按下关机键。  
“原来你早就被他标记了，一直靠禁药控制信息素，你还真舍得对自己下狠手。”对方的气息打在他耳廓，近得二宫几乎能感受到他湿润的呼吸。  
“二宫和也。”  
二宫听见那个人用阴凉凉的声音喊他的名字，寒意顺着耳道进入四肢百骸，耳垂忽然被人咬住，牙齿用力地折磨着齿间的软肉。  
他忽然感到一阵恐慌袭来，本就不太清明的神智彻底陷入混乱，他眼前是雾茫茫的一片，忽然心跳如擂鼓，心悸得浑身发软，喘息不止。二宫猛烈地挣扎起来，身上的禁锢却如同毒蛇一般，再怎么挣扎也无济于事。  
“叔叔……我怕……救我……叔叔……”高速行驶的车辆颠得厉害，二宫伏在座椅上呕吐不止，他看不清车开往的方向，更不知道如何自救，泪水止不住地往下落。他几乎失去了所有自控的能力，被绝望和恐惧充斥着大脑，眼神空洞地蜷缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖，反反复复地只能喃喃着自己唯一的依靠。  
他以为他已经准备好为相叶雅纪而死了，但死亡并非他想的那样简单。

不记得车开了多久，二宫被人提麻袋一样提起来，他本来就没多少肉，这三个多月更是折腾得只剩一把骨头，十一月的东京早已是深秋，他被人扔在地上，扑了满头满脸的尘土，耳朵贴在地上，来往走动的脚步声都像是惊雷。  
身上又被人踹了几脚，肚子上，背上，疼得他连叫喊的力气都没有。地上不知有什么尖锐的东西，无意间划破了他的额头，血顺着脸颊滑下来，滴滴答答地像一场大雨。他想他快要死了，不然血不会流得这么凶。  
他以为不过是一死而已，一枪或者是一刀，疼也能受着。而代价来临时他才意识到死亡并非他想象得那么简单。他想到他再也见不到相叶雅纪，不能枕着他的手臂安眠，不能在他的怀抱里胡闹，再也看不到他那双仿佛湖底一般宁静又温柔的眼睛。  
有个人会在大雨滂沱的夜里因为他一句害怕就湿淋淋地跑回来，一遍一遍地安抚他，亲吻他，用略带沙哑的嗓音喊他的名字。  
二宫觉得身体正在渐渐变得冰冷僵硬，他努力地把手放到嘴边哈气，他意识到有些东西是他不可以失去的。他不能自私地丢下一个晚上会趁他睡着偷偷说情话的人去另一个地方，二宫睡觉很轻，半夜被一些悉索的声响吵醒，才发现那是相叶抱着他在说些幼稚的情话。  
有人把他拎起来，而二宫还在神志模糊地想着那些相叶以为他没有听到的话，他还想再听一次，或者两次三次一百次也没关系，他想他不会听腻的。  
那人似乎因为他意味不明的笑更加恼怒了，松开手扔他下去，马上又是一轮更加不留情面的殴打。  
二宫却觉得自己大概是在回光返照，身上也不那么疼了，干脆松开手脚由他们打骂。  
他被人放置了一阵，感官逐渐恢复，疼痛回归，腹部的绞痛最难忍受。他又缩了起来，恍惚听到一句话，那是他失去意识前听到的最后一句话，像是撒旦索命的魔咒。  
有人说：“相叶雅纪再也找不到你了。”


End file.
